1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to telephone instruments, in general, and to a light which can be integrated into the existing telephone instrument, in particular, without adversely affecting the telephone operation.
2. Prior Art
There are many known telephone instruments available in the public domain. Many of these telephone instruments require and/or include a handset which is held by the telephone user and which includes an earpiece portion and a mouthpiece portion joined together by a gripping portion. In the current state of technology, most of the telephone instruments are arranged so that the handsets are modular in configuration, i.e. they can be readily connected or disconnected from a telephone cord associated with the telephone instrument. Other modular construction techniques have been implemented, as well, thereby to permit easy interconnection of various components of telephone instruments to suitable instruments, systems or the like.
In addition, many of these existing telephone instruments or devices include various accessories, attachments or related adjuncts designed to improve the usefulness of the telephone system. A listing of all of these accessories or attachments is not pertinent at this point. However, it should be noted that there are a number of accessories which relate to lights or light producing units. For example, the so-called "Princess" telephone (where Princess is a trademark of AT&T) includes a built-in light which is activated when the handset is removed from the cradle of the telephone instrument.
In like fasion, telephones with multiple line capability include push buttons which have lights included as a part thereof. The lights in the push button are also activated when the handset is removed from the cradle of the telephone. Other similar types of lighting systems may be available in the prior art but a detailed and exhaustive analysis thereof is not essential at this point. However, it should be noted that all of the telephone related lighting systems currently known in the prior art require additional circuitry and/or instrumentation to be appended to the existing telephone equipment. This appended equipment usually includes a transformer device, a line converting device, a connector box and many other related types of mechanisms or gear. All of this equipment can be purchased or leased from one or more telephone manufacturers and/or leasing systems. In either event, the equipment is relatively expensive to purchase, lease, or maintain. Moreover, most of this equipment requires additional housings and/or storage space. Likewise, the equipment is mounted in such a way as to be obtrusive and unattractive and to negatively impact interior decor or decorating schemes of the name or office.
In addition, many of these power converters, transformers or the like are inserted into the line in such a fashion as to require the consumption of electrical power which becomes a hidden cost in the use of these telephone instruments. In addition, in the event of a power outage, these lighting systems can become inoperative even though the telephone system remains functional.
In summary, the existing lighting apparatuses in telephone systems are unattractive and unwieldy, expensive to operate, expensive to maintain, and otherwise disadvantageous.